The Girl Next Door
by Hela Lokidottir Barton
Summary: Quand Dean est confronté à une situation assez...particulière. Et en profite allègrement !


**Copyright - Les personnages de Supernatural sont l'entière propriété de leurs créateurs & interprètes. Je ne reçoit également pas d'argent pour mes écrits.**

**Mot de l'auteur - Un OS à mes yeux un peu spécial puisqu'il s'agit en réalité d'une ouverture de RP sur un forum RPG et modifié pour être posté. Celui-ci se passe normalement saison 4 mais je le place ici courant saison 8. Léger Destiel à la fin. J'espère que vous apprécierez cet OS malgré tout ;)  
**

* * *

**"U**ne fois encore, nous étions sur les routes, cela après avoir quitté la maison de Bobby qui nous avait trouvé une nouvelle affaire alors que nous étions venus passer quelques jours chez lui: une petite ville du Minnesota où plusieurs personnes avaient disparues. Au premier abord, cette affaire aurait très bien pû être pour les fédéraux mais chose troublante, plusieurs femmes avaient affirmé être les disparus. Deux possibilités étaient donc à prendre en compte: soit il s'agissait de plusieurs cas de femmes désireuses d'affirmer leur côté masculin, soit le problème était de source surnaturelle. Existait-il donc un meilleur moyen de vérifier quelle hypothèse était la plus probable que d'aller vérifier sur place même ?Et comme d'habitude, je conduisais Bébé, heureux comme un gosse à Noël de la sentir réagir au moindre mouvement du volant, même le plus infime, d'entendre son moteur rugir comme un lion lorsque j'accélèrait un peu plus, profitant du fait que la route était parfaitement déserte pour largement dépasser la vitesse autorisée. Oui, c'était très mal mais ça ne m'avait jamais empêché de le faire. Et depuis mon retour des Enfers, cela me dérangeait encore moins puisque conduire aussi vite me donnait l'impression d'être véritablement vivant, de ne plus être le pantin de saloperies démoniaques qui me torturait et me déchirais tout entier avant de recommencer inlassablement, cela en me rattachant à la réalité qui était que Sam à côté de moi n'était pas une hallucination aussi douce que cruelle mais bien réel. Donc oui, conduire de la sorte était à mes yeux bien plus agréable qu'une bonne séance de baise avec une quelconque mais néanmoins charmante inconnue rencontrée ici ou là. Mais avant d'entendre la réflexion sur ma façon de conduire que je sentais arriver, je ralentis mais augmentait en contrepartie le volume de la radio qui diffusait en ce moment même **Cherry Pie** des Warrant.

**M**on frère, ma voiture et de la bonne musique, que pouvais-je bien demander de plus ?Si ça c'était pas proche de ce que pouvait être le Paradis, je me demandais bien ce que ça pouvait être...Le panneau indiquant la bienvenue dans la petite ville dont j'avais déjà oublié le nom passé, j'éteignis la radio et me garais (alors qu'il commençait à faire nuit) dans le parking du premier et apparemment unique motel qui y avait été construit. Or, cette petite ville n'était pas si paumée que ça puisque le propriétaire nous informa qu'en raison du festival annuel de la marmotte (il existait sérieusement un festival annuel de la marmotte ?), la presque totalité des chambres avaient été louées et qu'il ne lui en restait qu'une seule avec seulement deux lits simples. Et bien qu'il y en ai deux, je ne m'y installais pas. Si c'était pour faire des cauchemars impliquant l'un de mes bourreaux ou plusieurs au sein des Enfers, je préférais ne pas dormir du tout. Vue l'heure actuelle, il était impossible d'aller interroger les familles et les sois-disant victimes mais le lendemain (qui était la dernier jour du festival et qui permit d'effacer un bon nombre de personnes de la liste des suspects potentiels une fois celui-ci achevé et les touristes partis), tous les deux prétendirent être des agents fédéraux même si se faire passer pour des journalistes aurait été beaucoup moins risqué. Néanmoins, si nombreuses étaient les personnes à refuser de parler à un journaliste, les langues se déliaient toujours face à un agent fédéral, c'était infaillible.

**O**r si interroger les familles des victimes ne nous apprit rien d'intéressant hormis qu'elles considéraient ces femmes prétendant être leur petit ami ou mari transformé sans savoir comment complètement folles, interroger les victimes fût légèrement plus instructif puisqu'il s'avéra que tous avaient un penchant plus ou moins inavoué pour les jolis femmes qu'ils, qu'elles plutôt, n'hésitaient pas à draguer loin du regard de leur compagne. Génial, une sorcière (car il était plus qu'évident qu'il s'agissait d'une sorcière, et d'une sacrément puissante en plus) féministe...Je n'avais rien contre l'idée même mais condamner ces hommes à rester tels quels pour un temps indéterminé classait cette sorcière dans la catégorie "A buter" plutôt que dans la catégorie "Inviter à dîner". Et de préférence dans les plus brefs délais. Pour une fois, je ne pensais pas à moi puisque je n'étais pas allé faire un tour dans l'unique bar de la ville pour draguer quelque jeune femme esseulée pouvant chercher à tromper son ennui. Mais pour neutraliser la sorcière, il fallait d'abord la trouver...Mais c'était sans compter sur le petit génie qu'était Sam puisque qu'il comprit que toutes les victimes avaient non seulement fréquenté le même bar...mais avaient de plus été servis par la même serveuse. Un bon conseil, il ne fallait jamais négliger la jalousie d'une femme. Encore moins lorsque celle-ci était une sorcière. Puissante, mais pas dangereuse puisque lorsque l'on réussit à la chopper, la serveuse avoua avoir puni ces hommes de n'avoir pas fait grand cas des sentiments éprouvés par leurs conquêtes d'un soir, et que son sort n'était destiné qu'à les punir. Et un bon point pour elle, qui n'avait pas intérêt à mentir avec un couteau sous la gorge, son sort était temporaire. Pour faire court, ces hommes allaient bientôt redevenir eux-mêmes et cette sorcière s'en tirait quitte avec une bonne frayeur.

**P**uisque personne n'était mort, on pouvait donc classer cette affaire comme close non ?Enfin ça, c'était sans compter sur la "chance" propre aux Winchester. Nous étions quoi, restés quelques jours de plus pour nous assurer que la sorcière ne faisait plus parler d'elle et qu'ainsi, tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Et comme ce fût le cas, les hommes soit-disants disparus rentrés chez eux, il était temps de trouver une nouvelle affaire. Ou plutôt, fidèle à moi-même, je laissais la recherche au spécialiste et parti au bar. L'une des pires mauvaises idées de ma vie puisque lorsque je rentrais, je me sentais assez mal et m'effondrais sur mon lit, mon cerveau embrumé comprenant que si mon frère ne s'inquiétait pas outre-mesure, c'était que je devais sembler être complètement torché. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Quoiqu'il en soit, le réveil fût aussi difficile que le coucher, et je retins machinalement mon pantalon en le sentant tomber tandis que je me traînais le plus discrètement possible dans la salle de bains pour ne pas réveiller Sam. La nuque toute raide, je me la massais en me plantant devant le miroir avant d'enlever ma veste qui se trouvait encore sur mes épaules. Sérieux, j'avais dû me lâcher hier soir. Enfin, j'ouvris les yeux...et ne réussis pas à retenir un cri d'horreur, me jetant sur la porte de la salle de bains pour la fermer à clé. Et merde !

**L**'Apocalypse venait d'éclater. Le monde s'effondrait dans un immense fracas de ruines et de cendres, tandis que le ciel se teintait de rouge alors que les démons semaient la désolation sur la Terre toute entière...Mais dehors, tout était comme d'habitude: le monde ne s'effondrait pas sur lui-même, le ciel était bleu et ensoleillé, et aucun démon ne se trouvait à ma connaissance dans les parages. Dans la salle de bains en revanche, la température semblait s'être effondrée de plusieurs degrés, me transperçant cruellement les os et me gelant tout entier...Ou bien tout cela n'était-il dû qu'à l'horreur qui me paralysait tandis que je ne parvenais pas à détacher mon regard du miroir, toujours plaqué contre la porte de la salle de bains, entendant à peine Sal m'appeler et me demander d'ouvrir la porte. Un cauchemar, j'étais en train de vivre un putain de cauchemar. Reprenant mon souffle en m'aperçevant que je l'avais retenu jusqu'à là, j'osais enfin m'approcher du miroir. Lentement et avec prudence, comme si je craignais qu'il me saute à la gorge. Bordel, mais pourquoi toutes les merdes possibles et inimaginables me tombaient-elles toutes dessus ?

**J**'avais fait quoi au ciel pour mériter ça ?Planté comme un con devant le miroir, je fermais les yeux et attendis de longues secondes avant de les rouvrir, tout en me pinçant fortement le bras pour tenter de me réveiller. Mais ne réussit qu'à me faire mal: ce qui impliquait que je n'étais pas en train de dormir, donc pas en train de cauchemarder et ce que je voyais dans le miroir était donc bel et bien réel. Une _fille_, j'étais devenu _une fille_ !Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, je détaillais l'inconnue qui me fixait à travers le miroir, ses grands yeux verts forêt légèrement écarquillés par l'horreur: légèrement ondulés, les cheveux de la jeune femme tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, encadrant son visage dont les traits étaient plus fins, plus doux qu'auparavant tandis que les lèvres semblaient légèrement plus pulpeuses. Sans être maigre, la jeune femme était assez mince quoique légèrement musclée, mais ne l'était pas assez pour ne pas flotter dans le tee-shirt qui laissait une épaule dénudée, et dans le pantalon qu'une main fine tenait pour l'empêcher de glisser sur des jambes qui l'étaient tout autant jusqu'au sol. Hormis cela, elle était aussi grande que moi.

**P**our résumer, un véritable canon qui était parfaitement le genre que j'aurais pu draguer en soirée, tranquillement accoudé au bar. Sauf que ce canon là, c'était moi...L'horreur céda sa place à la rage tandis que je me retins à grande peine de fracasser le miroir avec mon poing: quel con, mais quel con !Je savais que j'aurais dû la buter cette putain de garce de sorcière au lieu de la laisser s'en aller dans un instant de faiblesse !Même si personne n'était mort, ça restait une saloperie de sorcière et une bonne sorcière était une sorcière morte, salée et brûlée dans un bon feu de joie !Furieux contre moi-même d'avoir été aussi stupide sur ce coup-là, et tout en me promettant de retrouver cette salope pour rattraper ma connerie et finir le travail, je tournais la clé et inspirait/expirait profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte, m'attendant à ce qui allait suivre.

**- Sam, si tu me sors une connerie du genre "Tu l'as bien cherché" ou "Je te l'avais bien dit", je tue tes parents, tes amis, ton chien, ton poisson rouge et ta plante verte avant de te faire bouffer tes doigts un à un avec de la sauce piquante...C'est clair ?**

**T**out en me retenant de grimacer en entendant ma voix après cette menace tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieuse, je défiais Sammy du regard pour seulement penser à éclater de rire alors que j'étais tout sauf d'humeur à rire. Pourquoi ?Car je connaissait tellement bien Sam que je savais qu'il n'allait très certainement pas manquer la meilleure occasion qui s'était jusqu'à là présentée à lui de se foutre de ma gueule comme jamais. Et lorsque je redeviendrais comme avant - sauf si ma sorcière à buter avait rendu le sort irréversible (éventualité que je me refusais à seulement imaginer) - j'avais encore de longues, _très_ longues années à en entendre parler. Non sérieusement, ma vie était vraiment pourrie...Les joues brûlées par la honte et la colère, je fixais le sol avec une obstination telle que je m'étonnais à peine de ne pas voir l'horrible moquette s'enflammer sur place, tout comme j'imaginais parfaitement la _magnifique_ image que je devais donner transformé en...même y penser m'était difficile et dans mes vêtements trop grands. C'en était réellement à pleurer...

**M**ais mon petit frère avait visiblement de sérieuses tendances suicidaires puisqu'il explosa tout simplement de rire devant moi, au point de retomber sur son matelas tandis que je me retenais moi de l'étrangler. Je doutais même d'en avoir la force nécessaire même si j'avais réellement voulu le faire. C'était injuste bordel...Injuste et même pas drôle. En voyant qu'il ne cessait pas de rire, je lui balançais le premier objet me tombant sous la main, objet qui se trouvait être un oreiller réellement utile sur le coup. Vexé au possible, j'attendis que Monsieur daigne reprendre son calme même si je fût obligé d'attendre plusieurs minutes.

**- Désolé Dean mais...Sérieux, tu devais te douter que cette sorcière se vengerait !Enfin, ça pourrait être pire.**

**- Pire ?Pire !**répétais-je. **Je suis devenu une meuf mais ça pourrait être PIRE !?**

**- N'oublie pas que rien ne serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas épargné cette sorcière donc d'un côté...  
**

**- Je t'interdis de continuer cette phrase Sam.**

**M**on insupportable petit frère se la ferma enfin, me laissant retourner dans la salle de bains pour tenter de m'habiller correctement. Ce qui était difficile puisque tous mes vêtements étaient bien trop grands pour moi, et je sursautais violemment quand Cas apparût à seulement quelques centimètres de moi. Et je notais à peine l'étonnement qui se peignit sur ses traits quand je le giflais instinctivement au lieu de lui mettre une droite avant de le virer de la salle de bains. Sérieusement, il fallait vraiment que je lui demande où est-ce qu'il avait chopé de tels instincts pervers...Ouais bon ok, je n'étais pas vraiment étranger à ça mais même, ce n'était pas une raison pour venir m'espionner !Manquerait plus que je sois à poil tiens...Mais je ne l'étais pas, et une fois plus ou moins bien habillé, je ressortis de la salle de bains en sentant mes joues me brûler sous le coup de la honte. Au moins, et si Sam était toujours aussi souriant, Castiel ne se moqua pas et ne sembla pas m'en vouloir outre mesure pour l'avoir giflé. Ce qui me redonna du baume au coeur malgré tout, plus encore en l'entendant m'annoncer que Sam lui ayant rapidement expliqué la situation, il était lui-même parti s'occuper de la sorcière. Et apparemment, la mort de cette dernière ne pouvait me rendre mon apparence normale. Super...

**- Nous voilà coincés pendant quelques jours avec Deana Cas...  
**

**D**eana...Sam venait de m'appeler comme notre grand-mère maternelle. D'accord, je voulais bien que mon prénom vienne de cette dernière mais il y avait une grande différence entre le savoir et s'entendre appelé de cette manière. Et voilà que Sam recommençait à rire en me regardant, l'air d'être profondément amusé par la situation. Il voulait jouer ?On allait jouer. Souriant par avance de ce que j'allais faire, je m'approchais de Cas, passais mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassais à pleine bouche, trouvant étonnamment facile de le faire sous une forme féminine que masculine. Et je me retins de rire en le sentant répondre. Ce qui me laissa tout le loisir de penser que les quelques jours à venir allaient être plus qu'intérêssants. Surtout si ça clouait le bec à Sammy...Embrasser Cas était même très agréable, tellement agréable que je regrettais presque de m'écarter de lui pour regarder Sam qui me regardait comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois.**  
**

**- J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça...Bon, j'ai envie d'une bonne part de tarte, pas vous ?**

**E**t lorsque Sam devint écarlate en voyant Cas me suivre, je ne me retins plus et éclatais de rire. Oui, il n'y avait finalement pas que des désavantages à être une femme pendant quelques jours...**"**

* * *

**Alors oui je sais, je dois certainement folle pour faire de tels RPs mais vous savez quoi ?J'assume totalement mes idées. Des petits avis ?J'aimerais beaucoup le savoir ;)**


End file.
